Persona: Revolution
by Ira the Demon Wolf
Summary: Shadows are abducting people and they return the next day changed as if they've become some else or is their true selves. Tatsumi is a new kid in town and learns that these Shadows are the ones returning and the only way to stop them is to learn the truth behind their puppeteer and to fight them with the powers of Persona (SYOC Opened)


Here's a story about a group of high schoolers fighting against the shadows and against a major corporation whose in control of the shadows and using them to take control over the world, by having them adult people to turn them into their Shadows to control them. However Tatsumi and his new found friends will start a revolution to stop them.

However the corporation has their own group of arcanas with them.

Accepting Oc's for each Arcana but Fool as its taken. You can make your oc's original like classmates, teachers, younger adults, shadow targets, students from another school, rich kid, poor kid/orphan, talking animal, detective/police officer or make based around Tatsumi's past like an old classmate, family member, Truth Seeker or relative of Truth Seeker, a member or relative of the Police Force that Investigate the aductions of Tatsumi's home town,

* * *

 **Arcanas Left:** **** ** _III. Empress_** ** _,_** ** _V. Hierophant_** ** _,_** ** _VII. Chariot,_** ** _VIII. Strength,_** ** _IX. Hermit,_** ** _X. Fortune_** ** _,_** ** _XIV. Temperance,_** ** _XV. Devil,_** ** _XVI. Star,_** ** _XVII. Tower,_** ** _XVIII. Moon,_** ** _XIX. Sun,_** ** _XX. Judgement_**

* * *

 **Revolution Spots: (6/10) (M: 4/F: 2)**

 **Corporation Spots: (1/10) (M: 1/F: 0)**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:** not school uniform only casual clothing

 **Personality:** 5 sentences

 **Bio:**

 **Arcana:**

 **Persona:**

 **Shadow-Self:** Must be a reflect of their inner desires/dreams or true selves as a hurdle them to overcome

 **Group:** Revolution or Corporation

 **Code Name:**

* * *

 _Example;_

 **Name:** Tatsumi

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance:** He has strange dark green hair and dark crimson eyes. He has Caucasian white skin and is the average height with an average muscular build for a sixteen year old guy.

 **Clothing:** Cloth Tatsumi wears a crimson shirt with a black denim jacket over it, he wears black jeans and black and red shoes. He also wears a platinum dog tag necklace around his neck as it was his parents and was given to him by his Aunty as the police gave it to her.

 **Personality:** Tatsumi is distant from others as he hasn't made friends since his parents were alive, and he believes there is no need to make any when he's just gonna move again. Because of the constant moving Tatsumi studied by himself so he wouldn't fall behind the other students because his relatives couldn't decide who'd look after him. Because he also distance himself and because the police covered up his towns story but when it was released to the public by a media conspiracy nut, Truth Seeker, the police decided to say they covered it up as the only suspect was a traumatised child and so their was no case. Because of this if someone learnt about him other students would Too and believe he's some sort of sociopath or psychopath thinking he might have killed the townspeople, and so Tatsumi hates authority as the pushes him into the fire and he respect Truth Seeker as he was the only one to protect him from haters when his family (besides his Aunty) wouldn't lift a finger.

 **Bio:** Tatsumi use to live with his parents when he was younger in a small town out in the country, but one night during a mysterious phase of this day known as 'the Black Nights' every night during a family would go missing and be assumed dead, but during the last night of the week everyone in the town but Tatsumi mysteriously disappeared. Police from a neighbouring came and discovered a traumatised Tatsumi too scared to live his house and claiming he was them the Shadow Men. Afterwards Tatsumi was moved from relative to relative as he was distancing himself from them and staying out late. Them his aunty who felt sorry decided to let him stay with her in th City and would enroll him in a high school with dorms so he can have his space but respected he come and visit her when he can so she doesn't get lonely.

 **Arcana:** Fool

 **Group:** Revolution

 **Code Name:** Zero


End file.
